Barren
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: A choice no one could force her to make but herself.


She stayed on his hip just as he had wanted her to, letting the goateed man hug her body to his side as they walked into a familiar café, one that they had passed by almost every day when went walking around the sunlit cobblestones.

The older man smiled to the barista and nodded. "Un caffè nero, si prega di." Looking down to the brunette at his side, the Italian man let out a sigh. "Emily?"

Looking up, the brunette tried her best to smile at the barista looking at her. "Solo acqua. Grazie."

They waited for their beverages before finding a table just beside the window, hearing the customers and patrons walking around them as they sat quietly. She wasn't happy with him.

"Drink, darling. You haven't wanted to eat or drink anything for a few days now."

Emily kept her eyes on the glass of water she had ordered. "I've eaten," she whispered. "I just don't feel like it at the moment. Sono un po 'stanco."

The older man watched as the younger woman's fingers traced along the cold glass of water that sat in front of her, and he shook his head.

"What?"

He shrugged. "You have been upset since our discussion."

Emily's brow frowned and she shook her head. "I have been just fine. I have felt completely fine and happy. You are the one who turned everything around when we found out."

"I don't want things to change."

Her brown eyes looked back down to the table, not noticing the older man staring at her tanned features. "Things may change for the better."

Drinking the scalding coffee he had ordered, the brunette ran his fingers through his dampened goatee. "So will you not have the operation then?"

"I do not want the operation."

He kept his mouth shut, looking out into the sun-kissed sky as they continued to sit with the tension rising between them.

Emily's lips turned into her mouth as guilt began to rack her. "Be realistic, David."

"Realistic?" he chortled, taking the small cup of coffee back into his hand. "I believe I'm the one being realistic here, bella. Do you want our lives to change in the way they will if the procedure isn't done?"

"Yes I do. Sarà bello, non credi?"

David rolled his eyes. "It will not be lovely with the new responsibilities that we'll receive."

The younger woman gave a small shrug of the shoulders, being in her mid-twenties she wasn't able to speak as loudly or stand up for herself as well against the Italian as she wanted. "Blessings, not responsibilities."

"If you want it, keep it."

Emily frowned, looking up to the man she had spent two years with. "But you just said t-"

David shook his head to silence the younger brunette. "If you do not want to have the procedure then there's no need for the procedure."

The younger woman felt sadness wash over her as the sun grew brighter outside the café, watching her lover's face as he sat back in his seat. "But we would not be happy."

"You wouldn't?"

"If you held resentment towards me for wanting to keep it, I would not be happy," she denied.

David gave a slow nod of the head, watching his lover's doe eyes grow sad as she continued to watch his features. "Well it is your choice."

"It's our choice," she tried to insist. "Ti amo, David. Aiutami."

The older man held in his groan at the words and kept himself looking passive, letting the busboy come over and take his empty mug. "I cannot help you with this decision, Emily. I want it one way and you want it another. What am I supposed to do?"

Emily bit her lip, looking down to the warming water she hadn't taken a sip of. "Whatever choice I make, whether it be the one you prefer or the one I do, please don't leave me."

"Cara mia," he chortled, sitting up in his seat and reaching across the small table to take her hand in his, "I would never leave you. I love you, don't you know that?"

Hesitantly nodding her head to the older man, Emily's teeth raked across her lip. "I love you too."

"Starò con te. Sempre."

Hearing the words come from the man she had hopelessly fallen in love with and looking out to the people of Rome, the pregnant woman sure hoped what he promised was true.


End file.
